Snapshots
by Speedy21331
Summary: Kim and Shego might enjoy each other's company? Quietly messing with each scene will make it so (Snippets of time throughout S1 up to So the Drama) Kim/Shego, F/F, Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with Ron, what don't believe me? Let's take a look shall we...

"Her names Shego, and she's wanted in eleven countries." Wade chimes through the Kimmunicator, "Make that twelve, mroww!" Runs through my ears, which internally caused me to evaluate the villain in a whole different light, and it's all down hill from there.

The tic robot for example, we all know the Diablo Sauce didn't actually turn it off, and I'm sure it's no coincidence that when I looked down to find it I instead spied a remote, it's swiftly hidden by the green goddess herself. She smirks at me in this instance, those lips pulling into an immensely kissable expression before they haul her off to jail. Even though she could easily outmaneuver the guards she does not struggle, 'So not the drama Kim, she's your arch nemesis, don't forget that.' my mind chimes, giving my legs the strength to carry me away from the scene and back to school.

It only escalated from there, to the point where fighting Drakken and the clones he made of Ron, Bonnie, and I was... boring, and I actually missed Shego, hoping secretly her vacation would end early. Her return was less than favorable however, when I see her for the first time with Drakken's microchip mind control device planted firmly in the middle of her forehead. It was difficult to see her in such a state, so robotic, so not her, regardless of the microchip now planted on my own forehead. When Drakken told us to get the tweebs and we ran into each other, I didn't miss the lingering hand on my hip. That very moment is when I began questioning in a different way, feeling, enjoying the dance we called work. It was afterwards , just when the tweebs were getting riled again that I thought maybe... -Ding, dong!-

"Got it!" I call into the semi-quiet house. Swinging the door open there is no one to greet me, but a small package hangs by a black thread, a small envelope with my name scrawled easily across the front greeting me as well. Pulling it to myself I would look around and find nobody around. Popping open the little envelope I would pull out the little piece of paper, the note inside actually bringing a smile to my face, 'You almost forgot these princess, use wisely. ~S' I stared at it for quite a long while, cautiously opening the package to find the two mind control chips. With a wry grin I turned and... well lets just say not even ten minutes later the tweebs were sound asleep on the couch.

Vegas, you know the saying right? Well let me tell you, everything came to a climax there. Hunting Professor Dementor was easy, and with Ron wearing the enhancing ring I didn't even have to worry about the henchmen for once. The hard part came when Dr. Drakken activated the Pandimentional Vortex Inducer, tossing it away to let it land in the vent, but only after admitting he had no idea what it actually was supposed to do. When I go for it and I feel a body smashing into the vent at the same time as mine, I turn to yell at Ron, only to find Shego pressed tightly against me. Snarky yet awkward remarks come from both our lips before she finally sighs heavily,

"The world needs you Princess, let me get this one." The look on her face said she was ready to do this, said she was so determined not to fight with me about it, and when my lips part to murmur a reply she swiftly presses hers to them. It was a moment of complete bliss, and it was ripped away from me just as quickly as it happened. Our bodies are hauled out and Ron's giant one shoves in our place. When I turn to do... anything, talk, yell, confess... I find they are gone, infuriated I begin to talk Ron through why he needs to take the ring off, ultimately saving the day, once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

You know what really bothers me? Senor Senior Junior and Shego hanging out together, and before you can say it, NO, I'm not jealous. It's just I'm supposed to fight evil, and when they team up it makes things a little more complicated, that's all. So I might have spied on a few of their training sessions, it was just for research! It was actually quite the humorous time, watching Shego get frustrated at the complete lack of caring from the lesser being, but then Shego actually looked like she was starting to enjoy it. On top of the immediate frustration and odd drop in my stomach (definitely not jealousy, I'm just hungry... or something), Senor Senior Junior was actually doing... really well! Needless to say when Senor Senior discreetly hacked Wade's computer to reach me and inform me he was tired of the duo, I was quite thrilled. I mean that was the whole goal, splitting them up, for Senor Senior... not because I'm jealous.

Wacky Wally's Weather Machines... I don't know why GJ hasn't shut this place down already. Honestly, I don't know how they stay open in the first place with how many robberies occur on a weekly basis. It's not a surprise when Wade chimes in on the kimmunicator to let me know it's Shego and Drakken's turn to steal one, and off we go to save the day. Attempting to intercept them mid-robbery I instead wind up beneath a filing cabinet, odd thing is I find that it's empty upon easily kicking it off myself. Thinking more about that part might only prove to make my brain hurt, but my heart presses for me to analyze what is going on. Looking around the office there are plenty of full filing cabinets, some that are even difficult to move for me, yet she chose the empty one to push on me? Or was it entirely a stroke of luck... no I don't think so. Honestly, what would Shego benefit from trying NOT to hurt me? Ron's yelling interrupts my train of thought, ready to get back to his new career buddy, spy, whatever... ugh.

Have you ever seen a giant dog? I don't mean a Mastiff or a Great Dane, I mean like a house sized dog. Enter Commodore Puddles, Drakkens admittedly adorable yet highly unstable poodle, yes you heard me right, poodle. The green and blue duo attempt attacking Area 51, and for a moment, tied up as Drakken rants about world domination, I think for the first time in our career that they have won. His shpeal however distracts him from the things going on around us, and the villain doesn't quite notice the giant naked molerat until it's to late,

"Shegooooo!" He whines, pressing a remote and snagging a ladder that his hovercraft swiftly pulls him up with, zooming off, 'Wait... he's leaving? Shego's still...' just as she crosses my mind I watch as the giant canine tumbles, the plasma goddess hanging onto the front of it's collar. She doesn't get out from where she is stuck in time, and falls with the animal,

"Shego, no!-errrr..." I stumble quickly on my words, looking to make sure no one noticed, "...get her!" I yell as I take off in a dead sprint, quite a bit ahead of everyone else. As the dust and debree start to clear I spy the unconscious woman a few paces off. Closing the distance I immediately kneel, brushing the jet black hair from her face, she grumbles,

"Kimmie?" Pain, I can hear it in her voice

"It's okay Shego, it's all going to be okay." I quietly promise, involuntarily leaning down to kiss her forehead. I don't know why it happened, but I don't think she remembers as she went back to dream land soom after, a small smile on her face. The soldiers caught up, hoisting her roughly over one larger gentlemans shoulder. Cuffing her even in her unconscious state they would take off to deliver her to prison, and right on time the next day, she broke out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Slightly Christmas edition via the entire Kim Possible episode that Ron is trying to find her a gift, but switched around of course, this one will be more of Shego's POV.))

I hear the last of Dr. D's little minions grunt as they are tossed easily away, without even breaking a sweat I've disposed of them... again, "Shego! You are supposed to let them have a chance! Whyyyy don't you ever let them try their new armor?" My boss whines down at me, his voice is however quiet when I do look up at him, and I'm sure the adrenaline from tossing around a few henchmen is showing,

"I was testing the armor like you said, I even used plasma on a few and it's successfully not melted into bits, so this should be a success." I nod a few times as if to drive my point home, and of course he claims victory in it, near bouncing around as he looks over the still unmoving men,

"Good, now they will be better equipped to deal with that Possible and the buffoon!" He tries to laugh, you know which laugh I'm talking about, that ridiculous 'evil genius' laugh, but he sucks in to much air and winds up coughing and spluttering, clutching his chest. I keep my comments to myself for once, it is almost Christmas after all, and don a smirk instead,

"I'm going to go get packed up, after tomorrow I'm going to the beach." Turning without another word I would saunter off to my part of the lair. As I push the door open to my room the alarms begin blaring in my ears, a giant screen lowering to offer video feed of where the disturbance is. With a wry grin I shake my head, it's Ron Stoppable, tromping around on our territory. I feel I have been given a Christmas gift early, so should I take advantage of this and get a few rounds of pummeling him in... or should I get a present for Kimmie? My head shakes back and forth, "The buffoon can wait, you need to get something for her." I quietly murmur to myself, the disappointment all to obvious

"Whatsat Shego?" Drakken chimes, near skipping into my room, "Out!" I bellow immediately, tossing a few harmless plasma balls his way, "Ack! I just want to help! I know you have to have someone to give presents on Christmas!" He is hopping around with a face that's way to happy to be dodging plasma,

"No, you have people to give presents, I have yet to get any present for anyone." I murmur, almost helplessly and he takes a cautious step towards me, "Okay, this is my area, you remember how you said it was my area? You are invading it..." I'm interrupted by his maniacle grin, "I'm evil, it's what I do, now what is it you want to get Possible?" I nearly react, nearly double take, but then I'm able to pull myself together and shrug, "Oh you know, probably the same thing you are getting her, I'll just put my name on the card." He looks almost offended by this, "I worked hard on my gift Shego!" He whines, why does he always whine? "Yeah and I worked hard on your gift too." I say pointedly, to which he nods and turns to slump off.

"Okay okay, I need your help... I don't know how to shop for other people..." I say quietly, half hoping he doesn't hear me, of course he does and turns to skip right back in, "Well lets get on the webs and search! We can go stea-" I lift my hand up, and he is swift to stop talking, "First of all, it's the internet, not the webs, and second of all, we can't steal a Christmas present, we have to purchase it legitimately." To this he nods, "This is going to be difficult..."

After sending Dr. D to go take care of the buffoon I turn my attentions to the bracelet I've been slowly creating myself, it has it's perks this plasma, including the ability to melt metals only the most extreme heat can. I learned this at a young age and quietly purchase (legitimately) things to create jewely, or new weapons, it's a side hobby that keeps blue man from thinking I'm not wasting my time sitting around. Pressing the silver into intricate twists I use my nails to outline a few other designs, then I press some white diamonds here and there, just the small ones, nothing expensive. When I'm finished I call Drakken up and find there is a polar bear instead yelling back at me, and decide it's about time to go find him. Stealing the snowboard from the extreme gang boarder I would smirk as I do one of my favorite past times, shred the slopes. Flying to his location I find another person swiftly comes up beside me, looking I find none other than Kimberly Possible,

"Where's Ron?" She hollers at me, and it hits me in the gut, I don't recall the snarky comment that flies from my lips, but we continue on in silence until we near crash into... "Snow man Hank?" Her voice is breaking me, and I try to fight, but it is to no avail, luckily though (for once) Drakken interrupts my voice asking him if this is some sort of joke. He only smiles and leads us behind the snowman and into an intricately decorated cave, a warm fire, and small kitchen installed where he is cooking us food, and in the middle, a giant decorated christmas tree.

"Are you serious?" I ask him with a quirked brow, and of course he is, talking some gibberish about the season and tying a bow on some parsley, probably out of the tr- "Look who's under the mistletoe!" He says as he pushes Ron and Kim together. Of all the things I thought would happen as I saw her lips descend upon Ron's cheek, maybe some anger, jealousy, some gut wrenching here and there, I did not expect for it to... hurt. It did, then we had to sing that stupid Snow man Hank song together, and I pretty much avoided Kim the rest of the night. She knew it too, more than once I caught her looking around, searching, and more than once I was no where in sight of her. Once we wrapped up the song I offered small gifts to the Possibles, leaving Kimmie's with her mom before I headed out, not even looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay, my computer took a nosedive, I wasn't ready. I finally caved and went to the library because I want to share this with all of you. So since time is of the essence I haven't gotten to read back over or spell check or making sense check or any check, I just blurbed it on the screen and clicked post. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Speedy**

I didn't realize just how much Shego's brothers wanted her back. I also didn't know just how much she did for her family before, including taking the full blast of the meteor, instead of moving out of the way. When Aviarius messed with their powers I thought maybe, for a small moment, Shego would consider coming to the good side and Team Go could be reunited once and for all. Looking at her now I can see she's getting more and more pissed the more they press her, I can't exactly blame her though between how thick headed Hego is being and how completely into himself Mego is... I think the twins are her favorite to be honest. The bird like villain shows himself, aiming his staff right at me, and I'm not prepared, to far into my own thoughts. As the bolt careens towards me I can do nothing but blink... "OOMPH!" I'm on the floor, a familiar heat on top of me,

"Sh-Shego?" She's got a slightly pained look, quickly hiding it behind a crooked smile, "I got you, Princess." is whispered before the green villain snaps up to pretend nothing happened. It's now that I see the sear across her back, cat suit ripped to reveal a nasty burn. Snapping back to reality I jump to action and help... better late than never, right?

I can't seem to shake the worry that rises in my chest, Shego saved me from a gnarly burn AND a crazy flamingo... yes, a flamingo. To top it all off, she got the staff after all of that, she could have stolen all of Team Go's powers, and she pretty much just handed it to me! All in the same day, it's like she wants to be on my side! Ron can tell I'm off, but thankfully he thinks it's something else... "Hey KP, I know ooze girl and the blueberry got away but we will get them next time!" His arm wraps my shoulders and I smile gently, but it's not held long, "Bueno Nacho?" His eyes are hopeful but it's quickly dashed with a shake of my head, "I'm wiped, maybe tomorrow?" Before he can answer I'm out of the jet and falling towards Middleton. My Kimmunicator beeps in my pocket, "What's the sitch?" I chime with my usual mission ready voice, Wade beaming up at me, "Actually I just felt with the mission logs I received I might do a little digging..." He looks at me sideways, and a small blush creeps up my cheeks, I was clear that Shego had saved me, and I might have put a note in there for him to see to it that she went to a hospital, "Unfortunately I can't find her villain or real name checked into any of the hospitals around, but I am sending you the coordinates of a computer that recently questioned how to bandage severe burns." They pop up in front of me and I smile, "Thank you for understanding Wade." He continues to beam but puts on his best parenting voice, "Be careful Kim, Wade out." When the screen goes black I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

To no one's surprise when I arrive it's yet another of Drakken's lairs, but instead of a loud monologue like I'm used to, or even Shego blasting away her boredom, there is complete silence. It's uber weird, but I've been through worse, right? Quiet as a mouse I slink against the wall, discreetly peeking through each room until she finally gives herself away. "GET OUT!" I hear a crash and find myself bolting down the hall towards it. "I didn't mean- I didn't know you were wound-"

"I'm not! Now get out!" Before I can look around Drakken barrels by me with little dignity, not even noticing my presence. Swiftly I move to the room, Shego's back is turned to me once I enter, "I thought I told you to ge-...Kimmie?" Her hands blaze as I click the door shut, "Shhh, I'm not here to fight." My hands go up in the air as she catwalks antagonizingly slowly towards me, "Then what are you doing here?" She's suddenly so close I can reach out and touch her, not that I would, but her hand lifts to press against the door behind me. Taking a deep breath I can smell her, feel her all around me as if her heat is taking over my entire being. I force my heart down from my throat, and a shaky hand lifts cautiously to rest on her shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you saved me..." My voice is calm and confident, not showing the way my heart pounds in my ears or the color pushing up my neck. She shrugs off my hand, turning away to walk towards what seems to be a first aid kit, "I'm fine Princess, careful though, sneaking into other people's rooms is supposed to be my job." She flips her hair to the side as she lifts up some gauze, and I can see it, the awful burn she saved me from, "Shego please, let me do this for you..." Her head snaps to the side at the sound of my voice, her eyes softening, "I guess I could use some help, I can't really get out of this suit anyway." Turning she offers out some scissors from the first aid kit. With experienced hands and a stifled gulp I take them and carefully begin cutting from her waist up...What?! I was good I didn't even try to look! Anyway she was wearing a black strapless, so I guess I kinda looked. "Like what you see?" She caught me staring, and my face feels as red as a cherry, "Sorry, got lost in my head." The rest of the ordeal is done mostly in silence, other than the soft hiss or groan of pain from her. "Thank you..." she whispers, her voice giving her away, "It feels a lot better... and you should know it was my actions that caused this, you have no reason to feel guilty, you didn't force me to do it." With her back towards me I let myself wrap my arms around her waist, she doesn't pull away so I rest my head on her shoulder and revel in the moments I have with her, "You were my hero today, I couldn't just let you be in that kind of pain when I can help..." My lips press to the top of her shoulder, the body in my arms stiffening, "I'll see you next time." Before she can turn around my legs are carrying me away faster than I ever dreamed, my mind racing just as fast.

It's a few days before I see either of them again, and honestly, I don't know what to do about these butterflies. Shego and I are fighting over yet another thing-a-majig of Drakkens, while the man in question is nowhere to be found. I can hear him and Ron tussling around, throwing random insults that aren't actually insulting, slap fighting here and there. 'CLANK!' Shego's knuckles knock against the canister and I'm brought back to the present, "Oh ow!" She tries to whisper, but fails miserably while grasping her hand, the mission objective flies away and I can hear the boys chasing after it so I scramble up to Shego, "Are you okay?!" I whisper yell in return, grabbing her hand from her own grasp, observing the outside of her glove for any rips, "We've got to quit meeting like this, what will people say?" She teases me once again, but I lift her hand to my lips and gently kiss it, that shuts her up quick, "Who cares what they think?" I tease back before I hear Ron calling for help. Vaulting from the floor I can't help but smile as she stares at me, mouth agape, while I crawl outside the train car to save Ron...again.

My feelings are obviously more than friendship, I lay in my bed that night thinking it all over. I believe I've come to terms with the fact that I like her...but she is still my enemy, a villain, the bad guy...seriously doubt she has any feelings for me. Then again she hasn't pushed me away or stopped any of my...advances I guess you could call them. Maybe she does feel something, maybe I could talk to her, find a way to get her alone, but how in the world would I do that? "Ugh!" I exclaim, rolling onto my stomach and pushing my face into the pillows as I will sleep to come to me.

Being sucked into the t.v. couldn't be weird enough, now I find out I'm stuck here with Drakken and Shego. We've gotten to the point in our fight where we are both calming, but she has me pinned against the wall, so I guess you could say she is calming... because she is winning. My struggling is futile, a single hand has both of my wrists locked tight above my head, oddly enough it doesn't hurt, I think she's going easy on me. Not that I mind this position, I can feel her body pressing against mine, and it makes me wonder if she thinks the same things I do. "What is this?" She stammers, gesturing between our bodies, "Because I can't stop thinking about all of it, I can't stop thinking about you! You won't get out of my head! Why are you toying with me?" The look in her eyes isn't angry, more one of a quiet despair, so I speak rapidly, "I'm not toying, I really do... I like you, and I wanted... I wanted to see what could become of... like if we... oh just forget it." I pout, I know it's cheating but I do it, my courage has left me and I've deflated right in front of her. She leans in and I look back up to face her, but instead of the irritating remark I expect her lips press to mine slowly. Shocking me into oblivion the kiss stays gentle, warm, and inviting, my arms aching to wrap around her. I feel the kiss in every part of my body, lighting me up like a firework and sending me straight to the stars. Unfortunately as quickly as it began, it's over, "I like you too, Pumpkin, so how about we go ahead and see where this is going?" My face splits into a ridiculous smile, nodding vigorously I let out a small gasp as Shego is kicked out from in front of me and blasts through a portal, Ron snatching my hand and dragging me through another where we fall from the television and back into the real world.

Drakken...rapping? About shampoo? I'm so lost, I need to find, "Don't move." There she is, the way she speaks causes me to obey, instanly freezing, "Good girl..." If my eyes could roll any harder, "...he has the mind control shampoo set to fall on you in about five steps, so obviously don't go that way." She chuckles, "Thank you." I murmur, feeling her hand grab mine electricity immediately igniting in the tips of my fingers. I'm about to turn around but her other hand presses to the small of my back and stops me, "Come on a date with me..." I gasp, grin reaching my ears I'm sure, "I would love to." I whisper without hesitation, I fear talking any louder might allow my heart to escape where it pounds in my chest once again, "After your prom, when everyone else goes home and we can get some quiet without being seen." She states, "I will see you then." These words are against my ear, involuntarily I shiver and try to lean into her but instead I feel her ghost away.


	5. Chapter 5

There she is, thinking she's smart with her black wig, and oh my that dress, she said she was going to show me what she was wearing but...that was not at all what I expected. The slit is all the way up her thigh my eyes taking in all the beautiful skin they can greedily have, the skirt billows out as I appear behind her, "Why hello there, Pumpkin." For show we start in, adrenaline surging through our bodies as if we are intertwined. Our fights are always fast, one second we are on the floor, the next we are above the chandelier, the lighting falling on top of one of the tables, thankfully not hurting anyone... she would be so mad at me if it did. As we fight I can't help but think about how beautiful she is, the look on her face tells me that my plasma is to close, so I turn my fist towards the poker table. Splintering the wood beneath my knuckles I pretend I'm stuck for a moment, allowing her time to recuperate and kick me off in front of Stoppable. As we continue our dance she smiles, "I adore that sm-OOMPH!" the plate hits me and sends me careening down over the ledge and into the table below. "Are you okay?" She whispers hastily as we continue our movements, "Yes, it's going to take a bit more...-" CLANG! Something hits me in the back... hard. The look on the buffoons face is smug, and I'll admit it, that actually hurt as my head slammed into the stage. When Kimmie picks me up by the collar the world starts to spin, squeezing my eyes shut I try to bring my vision into focus, some sarcastic comment rolling off my tongue as she shakes me a little, "N-Next time... princess." I say when Drakken comes into view, her grip easily loosened as she realizes my push isn't as strong as it usually is.

"You have to hurry, his plan is... surprisingly working." My dark haired future date chimes through the secret ear piece she slipped to me during our last fight, just for us. "On it." Is all I offer in return, charging down the dark hallway I find the woman in question waiting for me at the top. Her plasma doesn't ignite, a small smirk on her feature as I kick Drakken into the desks, she comes at me but I move to swiftly and roll her over and into the wall. She pauses, holding her head as it looks like her eyes are still trying to focus. I can't stop now, I have to shut down the tower, so passing by I try to shoot the gun, only for it to be skittered off towards Ron. Looking back I find Shego once again in front of me, exhaustion on her feature, "Why do you do this..." I say quietly, "Why do you keep fighting for him?" It's just loud enough for her to hear, beginning our dance she replies, "Because I won't be able to see y-..." I cut off her last words as I spy the gun flying towards me, grabbing her shoulders and sending her over my head and into-... oh ow... her face hits the cement first. Firing it off I feel my heart pound in my throat and am about to turn to her when Erik catches the explosive, my frown all to prominent. Rufus saves the day with a sharp bite to the shin, his fluids leaking everywhere as he turns into a puddle.  
"Get her, KP!" Ron hollers into the night, I know he is referring to Shego, but I can't bring myself to fight her any longer, "Show her what you've got! Don't let her win this time!" I see the news droid, a whole world watching me, and it's now that I realize how close Shego is, yet she does not fight me either, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" my best friend continues to scream into the night, watching, everyone is always watching, "You know what I hate?" I feel the words come from my lips, wishing to push away all the onlookers. She grins her words playful as she lets her jealousy show a bit, "That your date melted?" I look back at Ron, determination in his face to see this cemented, "No... you." The shock on her face pains me, but I know she is quick enough to dodge, even with the super suit she will predict my movements and dodge...out... of the... 'CRACK!' my heel sinks into her ribs, sending her flying into the electric tower with a sickening 'Bzzzrt!' To make matters worse it falls, the entire tower collapsing with her at the bottom. I wanted to cry out, yell at her for not being fast enough, but just as I went to speak into the ear piece Ron's hand rests on my shoulder. Leading me away when all I wanted to do was find her...

So we went, showed up at the prom, awkweirdness and all, mind to numb from the reality that Shego could be truly hurt... or worse. I know so many people are watching, to many to do anything to abate my fear now. A slow song starts and Ron's eyes are closing as he gets close, my brows nearly knitting together as I almost dodge, but I see Bonnie out of the corner of my eye, ready to sink her claws into any disadvantage I may give her. So I let him, I let him kiss me in the middle of the dance floor, and it wasn't what I thought it was going to be, comfortable, warm, not even a little bit, I smell the Bueno Nacho on his breath and his lips are pressed into a hard line. I frown against his lips not believing that I could feel nothing, no spark or happiness, just... nothing. Ron pulls back and blushes, "Sorry KP, I shouldn't have done that, you're my best friend and I thought that was what I was supposed to do, but I didn't really..." His hand lifts to his neck awkwardly, "Don't be upset-" I lift my hand to cut him off, much to his horror, "It's okay Ron." I quickly relieve him of his fear, "I didn't feel anything either, but now they can't say we didn't try." He laughs softly, "So we cool?" His words are still soft, his hands clasped together in front of him, "Yeah Ron, we are good, best friends?" He shoots his fist into the air, "Best friends! Booyah!" He laughs along with me and begins pulling what I like to call the "Ron moves" on the dance floor.

Getting home my family has so many questions, I confidently and patiently answer them all before a large yawn is released. With hugs and sweet dream wishes I am sent to bed, moving to my room I tap on my ear to see if the connection has been re-established, when it doesn't crackle to life I frown, opening the door to my room. A small gasp pushes past my chest at the sight, there in the middle of my floor is, "Shego?!" I hiss quietly, shutting the door to my room with discretion. The woman before me is broken, her posture bent forward, one arm clutching around her ribs while the other is tangled into her hair, cradling her head, holes littering her once flawless cat suit, her skin scraped and bleeding into the cloth that's left. "Shego come here, they might be broken, why didn't you do-" When I step forward she flinches, her wet hair shaken from her face while her eyes offer the pain I didn't see, "I saw you..." She croaks, her hand around her ribs clutching tightly, "I saw you at the dance..." She husks painfully, eyes watering enough that I know it isn't from her hair. My eyes must be the size of saucers, not expecting her to have been able to get there to see that, "No Shego, it's not what you think." I wave my hand dismissively, heart dropping into my stomach as her eyes snap shut and she takes in another ragged breath, "I saw it with my own eyes, you don't have to lie, and you know you could have just said no to the date." She stands rapidly before reaching up to hear ear and jerking the ear piece she made for us onto the bed, "Shego don't..." I'm interrupted, "Stop, Kim." I am startled by the use of my real name, but my body is to quick for her wounded one as I shoot between her and the window, "Even with your glow you had extensive damage done to your body, I can't let you leave." I appeal to her intelligence, but her anger seems to outweigh it, "Why would you say yes, how stupid of me to think you would actually feel something for a piece of shit like me." I frown at her use of words, panic setting into my chest, "I can't believe I fell for this, it was your plan all along wasn't it?" Her anger only grows, plasma flickering at her fingertips, "No! No Shego it's not like that! Ron and I are friends! That's it!" The look she gives me bites back any more I might have said, "It really looked like you were friends at prom." She makes to move past me, her hands no longer teasing the power she holds, leaving only the thunder and the rain. Instead of letting her pass I press into her, arms wrapping tightly around her waist as my dress soaks up the water that trails along her body, "Don't go... I promise it wasn't what it looked like but you can't disappear before I get to explain."

AN: Yes this is the end, this is what I got to, but I don't know when the next time I will get to the library to type this all up will be so I wanted to offer it up as compensation for your previous wait. I already know where I want it to go and to end up, so now it's just about getting it out of my head and onto paper,  
Always, Speedy


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't ideal... I was only going to come here and call her out on her bullshit! Now I'm stuck, this beautiful woman clinging onto my aching body as if her life depends on it. Who knows, maybe a part of it does? _No, her lips were on Stoppable, don't let her fool you!_ It's like my anger has it's own voice inside my head, and it sure can be quite fucking loud. "Five minutes, no more, no less. If you haven't gotten a good explanation by then, I'm leaving." She knows the end of that sentence is really, 'and you won't ever find me.' but I refuse to say it out loud, knowing deep down it would really upset her... not... that I care...

"The whole time was awkward... he didn't want to kiss me but he was so scared. While I never should have allowed it at all we both immediately regretted it, and agreed to pretend it never happened. We are just friends and we only did it, to reiterate, because we were scared, the pressure is on, everyone thinks we should be together, but we never talked to each other so we both thought maybe the other wanted more and it's all just so confusing..." She pauses a moment, catching her breath, "The gist of it is, we didn't want to lose each other as friends, so it happened, we didn't enjoy a single second of it, and we are still friends." Her words still come so fast, even after the breather, I have a hard time sorting the mass of information out, her doe eyes staring up at me expectantly. Noticing she hasn't let go of me I slowly begin the process of extrication. It proves to only to make her grip what's left of my suit tighter, "Easy..." I whisper, her fingers loosening the slightest bit, enough to let me take a step back. She babbles on still, finding the most random excuses to attach, thinking I'm still not buying it, "I also wanted to see, to make sure that I'm attracted to...girls... well specifically you." Her head hangs but her eyes continue to watch me move further into her room, a few inaudible words kept to herself as she follows closely, "I finally got a chance, it's taken this long for me to even realize I liked you, then the kiss... those kisses... I-I just finally got the chance and now it's totally blown, I almost... I almost killed you Shego..." I shrug a little, thunder and lightning still bellow and light the room, I see the tears in her eyes. I'll admit, that sight was awful, almost as bad as that puppy dog pout she uses, "All I wanted to do all night is come find you..." Her voice stays soft, the tears drip down her cheeks, "but there was always someone watching, always someone butting in." Hands lifting to her face she tentatively wipes away what doesn't belong, careful not to get her make-up in her eyes. "Time's up." I breathe, making those eyes widen, "So I need a change of clothes, and a bath, then we can talk about bandages, since you owe me." I let a soft smirk pull at my lips, her relief unending as she near jumps at me, wrapping me up in another hug, "Easy!" I hiss again, though the pain is my own doing, old habits of tensing around her hard to ignore. After a heartbeat she dashes into her wardrobe, head popping out a moment later, "Please... don't leave while I'm in here, or the bathroom getting your bath ready." It's vulnerable, and I choose not to take advantage of it, giving a small nod I drive my point home and cross my legs, sitting slowly in the middle of her floor.

"After the bath I'm so out of here, by that time my glow will have healed me enough that I can be..." My words falter as she walks back in, her prom dress traded for a revealing pair of shorts along with a comfy looking tank top, leaving very little to the imagination. The look I have on my face must give me away, because now she's smirking, "You can't leave after the bath, I need to bandage you and look after you to make sure that insane amount of electricity hasn't done any lasting damage. Honestly I'm surprised you're not..." Her breath hitches as she catches herself, and before anything else can happen I swiftly move to her, gentle figers catching the tear that dares to attempt taint her cheek once again, "Hey... hush now, I'm right here, don't think those things." My body aches, head swims, and hands shake from the rapid ascent, but I keep it together long enough for the tension to abate from her shoulders. "Bath time?" She merely nods, probably not trusting her voice yet, heading in we stand there... and stand there... the awkwardness beginning to rise, "Uh... Princess? Get out." To my complete horror she shakes her head, settling atop the toilet, "My parents might come up, and I can't be in my bedroom if this door is locked." From the beginning of the sentence to the end her face colors and gets darker with every single syllable. Oh Kimmie, you are too cute.

"Might as well get used to seeing me naked now, if you're actually going to bandage me you're going to have to look anyway." Her teasing has been relentless, and she is finally ready to get out and cover herself. "Pumpkin..." I turn to the side, only to find her smirking at me, "You didn't bring me clothes." My eyes widen, and I practically fall out of the bathroom in my scramble to get away. Instead of waiting she follows, her towel audibly hitting the ground as I shut the door. If she wants to play that way, fine... I hesitate, then I turn, ready to look at her in all of her glory. That sneaky little... she has a pair of black lace underwear and a matching bra on. I deflate right in front of her, and all she can do is laugh, a real unabashed laugh, it's music to my ears. Before I can lose myself...again... I grab up the salve created specifically by GJ for me. Marching towards her I dollop my finger into it and plop a large bit right on her forehead. She gasps, "Kimmie!" Her hand lifts to swipe it away, "Buzz off, I'm putting it on, not you." Trying to snatch the jar it would seem she is still a bit slow, I easily evade her, "Ah ah ah! Stop moving so I can get it done and you can get some clother on." I set her with a stare like daggers, "You couldn't twist to do any of the wounds on the back anyway, so just hush and turn around." Thankfully she doesn't argue, the rest of the 'helping' goes without incident, only a lingering hand here and there... What?! Her skin is so soft... Anyway...

Lifting the clothes I've chosen she shakes her head, "Oh no, I'm not wearing pajamas, no cute little sleepovers, Kimmie, I need street clothes. You know the ones I'm talking about, ones I can actually get home in." I can't help my bottom lip from bumping out, my hands clasping gently in front of me, and my eyes going wide, "Shego... you can't go home, you're still hurt and it's all my fault, just stay one night, I promise I will ask no more than that." I know I've won when she can't take her eyes off me, "Stop with that awful look, it's like you're a puppy and I've kicked you or something, and I might be evil, but I would never EVER kick a puppy." She crosses her arms with a huff, and I feel my smile return full force, "Go on and get in bed, no funny business!" My finger points towards my own bed of it's own volition, cheeks already feiry for the snarky remark I know is coming from he-..." I don't put out on the first date, Princess, not that we even got to the date part." I stick my tongue out at her, "Move it!" The words come out stronger than I meant them, but it does the trick, "Sheesh! Fine! And you don't have to worry about hands, I will stay on my side of the bed, I respect you more than to try and mess around with you." Her smirk is matched with mine, and with the pajamas firmly on her body she crawls into bed slow, minding the limits of her body. "Spankin'!" I say right as she bends to get under the covers...and the color is right back to my cheeks...

Nothing happened, surprisingly enough Shego kept to her words and kept her hands off, I'm more than elated for it. My mind however, is less than pleased, keeping all of the thoughts of what we COULD be doing firmly at the front until I could will myself to sleep. What? I'm a human, a female to be more exact, and a healthy one with healthy... you know what, I don't know why I have to explain myself, hmph. Now here I am, having gravitated to her warmth, with my arms tucked in front of me, our legs intertwined, and my face nuzzled gently into her neck. "Sleep well?" Is whispered against my ear, goosebumps erupting down my neck, "I did, now get off me so I can check those wounds before you come to your senses and take off." Regret is the first feeling as my warmth is taken, a moment later I hear her on the phone, "What do you mean, why? Just get your ass here in the next fifteen minutes." Her tone leaves no room for argument, snapping the phone shut without another word. Just before I'm going to open my eyes and look towards her I hear her clothes hit the floor, and my eyes squeeze shut again, "Hey, come on pumpkin, you made me get out of bed and now you're not getting up? I guess I will just not let you check these wounds and put my suit ba-" Before she can even finish I am up and grabbing the jar again as I walk over and start unbandaging the beautiful skin, "Wow, that glow really works wonders huh?" With a nod she smiles, emerald eyes trained on me, it makes mine a little more sheepish, but it's a smile nonetheless, "It's not completely better, but it is significant." Hands already working the salve and fresh wraps into place I cautiously pat her shoulder when I'm done, "What, no kiss better this time?" Hiding my smirk I lean over and kiss where my hand had just been, I swear I see her shiver. Shego pulls her tattered suit on, "Thanks for the help, Princess." With a wink and a small wave, she is out the window before I have any time to respond. Her hand is wrapped around a ladder attached to seemingly nothing, but I know better, watching until she has flown out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Frustration is the first thing that hits my chest, feeling it tighten as Shego flies away from me once again, just out of reach. It's not the frustration I should feel when a villain gets away, but it's grinding my patience nonetheless. My hand lifts to swipe the bangs from my face, arms crossing my chest tightly while a huff is pulled from my lips, "KP! A little help here!" Jolted from my thoughts I move to the tangled mass of wires he has managed to get stuck in. Delicately I cut around him, the boy bounding around once he's free. "We will get them next time! Bueno Nacho time?" His eyes are hopeful, and my stomach growls in support, "Booyah!" Ron yells when I finally nod, bounding around the broken lair once again, shooting out the door he would head to the jet, ready and waiting to take us home.

"Ron, have you ever had like... I don't know... like a crush on the enemy?" I thought nothing would get him to stop shoveling the Naco Grande into his mouth, and I definitely thought wrong. I look around at the brightly lit restaurant, trying to find anything to change the subject. My fingers twitch around my drink and just as I open my mouth to tell him to forget it, he surprises me, "Monkey Fist, was my villain crush." I feel my shock taking over my face, his smile sheepish and cheese filled, yet he isn't embarassed or even trying to explain himself, "Well what did you do? When did you realize this?" My curiosity is suddenly peaked and I find myself focusing solely on him as I listen, "Nothing, turns out he's not really into men, DNAmy is more his type, with the whole being a villain also." My hand reaches of it's own accord to rest atop his, "Why didn't you tell me?" I say it so softly I don't know if he's heard me, but when his eyes meet mine, I can feel the sadness there, "It wasn't something worth talking about really, and it was a little terrifying KP." Ron's voice is gentle as he continues, "It was just a little crush, and besides that he was a man, older than me by many...many years, and even if you put all that to the side he's a villain, it would never work unless he changes his way, you know?" He offers a small smile at this and continues, "I don't want you to be upset, but how am I supposed to tell my best friend all of this when we've dedicated all of our free time to stopping these people?" My fingers squeeze his hand gently, "I wouldn't have minded, maybe I could have helped you. I am so happy you are telling me now though, I can't believe I didn't notice." Laughing gently he would join me in the small reprieve of the emotional conversation, "Little hairy though, don't you think?" He snorts out a real laugh and stammers, "But he's so handsome! And the way he moves, the respect he commands!" He shakes his head at this, color rising on his cheeks, but with is comes an evil grin I haven't seen since Electronique and her stupid Attitudinator, "So... if we are really talking about this, that must mean someone's caught your eye..."

"Relentless." Is all he mutters to me, my legs cross as I allow my glow to overcome my entire being, "You will always be relentless, and you will show no mercy." He slaps the heavy bamboo stick to the right of me, and I don't flinch, pressing my palms to the tops of my knees as I meditate, trying to push him from my head. "You think you can ignore me?" I hear the makeshift disciplinary item slam to my left, but I refuse to move, "I think I can listen and be quiet at the same time." I snark, the blow to my back that I receive makes my eyes open, but I do not allow the sting to bother me, "That's right Shego, picture your plasma, brighter than you've ever seen it, and burn the pain away, you feel nothing, you are nothing, therefore nothing can hurt you." I relax, this is usually the part where he speaks and just tries to get into my head, get me to be his little super powered soldier. Just as I zone out I feel the stick slam into my back again, this one hard enough to move me forward. Flaring my plasma it lights the entire room, the face of Fukushima comes into view, a maniacal grin pulling to his lips, "Bring it on." My elite training snaps into focus, evaluating the entirety of the situation, "Weren't you supposed to be teaching me to be in control, losing it over your simple prodding seems a little redundant." The room goes dark again, just a hint of light let in through the covers of the windows. I see him move, and I block the assault before he can do anything harmful, "Control is about reading your opponent, Shego, knowing where they are, and where they will be." Rolling my eyes I feel the stick slam into my abdomen, wincing just slightly I wouldn't allow him to see he caught me off guard, "Just because I can dodge doesn't mean I can control this plasma, you said you knew how to do this." I would stand, the frown my lips already hold deepens, hand snapping to the left just as he attempts to get another shot in, snatching the end of the bamboo before it makes contact. Instead of releasing it I shoot my foot upwards, landing it on the hilt so it releases from his hand and cracks into the bottom of his chin, "Don't question my ability in combat, if you couldn't even beat Stoppable you have no chance of beating me." I see him falter at the mention of his past, but it only serves to anger him, his arm lifting to attempt a punch. His fist shoots towards me, and is enclosed in my hand in a single second. My fingers close tightly around his knuckles and jerk him to the side while my other hand sinks into his stomach sending him flying across the room. He gets up and his anger still flares, "You've promised me control with these sessions, and here I am teaching you to be more disciplined with your emotions, silly me." I turn to go, hearing him running up I turn to deflect whatever he may have next, but instead he ducks and clamps a heavy shackle onto my arm. I smirk and shake my head plasma flaring up instantly. The shackle doesn't melt like any normal metal would, and as I stare at it in disbelief I feel another shut around my other arm, "What the fu-..." His foot sinks into my stomach, what should have sent me careening backwards only throws me straight to the ground as the cuffs don't move. Rolling as best as I can to avoid the foot that crushes through the wood where my head was, I would jump up immediately, "A little weight won't hurt my performance." He stops at this and laughs, it's bitter and cold, "It's not about performance anymore, Monkey Fist wants you, and I will do as he commands. I'm going to starve you into submission, that or I'm just going to let you rot here, you're to much of a danger to this world, and if you can't be trained into controlling your powers, you have nothing left Monkey Fist will be pleased either way." I gawk, my eyes straining to see as he walks away, "Don't bother using electronics, we have set up a scramble pad, so they are utterly useless at this point." He slams the door as he goes, the flames lighting up the makeshift dojo deep into the night.

"It's closing time ladies and gents." Is unenthusiastically called over the speaker, Ron and I still roaring with laughter at our own antics, "And and! When you lost your pants then tripped and wound up landing right on the self destruct button!?" We laugh together, standing up as the waitress comes to start cleaning our table, "Oh KP! I have never been so triumphantly embarrassed in my life! And I swear I saw Drakken check me out as I tried to pull them back on!" This sets off another round of laughter, but we move out of the doors and on our way home. Grabbing his arm I turn to him and wrap him up in the very best best friend hug I can muster, "It's so nice being able to be honest with you like this, it's like a weight is off my shoulders." He nods in agreement and squeezes me a little tighter, "Let's go home and figure out how to get you some time to talk to She-..." We all know the end of that sentence, but it was interrupted by the shrill sound of sirens as firetrucks, police cars, and an ambulance blasts by. I lift my Kimmunicator to call Wade, "Whats going on?" I say as soon as he comes into view, knowing he would have the info ready for me, "Apparently there has been some sort of explosion, reading the reports it says there is some sort of cabin up there and it's engulfed in green flames." His eyes widen, "Police scanner says there is someone inside." I pray it's not the way it sounds, "Shego wouldn't kill anyone like that, there has to be some sort of mistake... but she is the only way the flames would be green, I mean I can't think of anything else, she wouldn't have..." I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to Ron, "She wouldn't, now take a deep breath and lets get up there." I take his advice, the deep breath relaxing me and getting me prepared for what's ahead, "Let's go."

The motorcycle provided by Wade gets us there just after the emergency vehicles arrive, luckily this 'cabin' seems to be in a more deserted area, the flames lighting up the night but leaving the rest of the world around it untouched, "Well... should we go in or wait?" I hear a policeman ask as the firefighters set up to put the flames out, "Wait for what?" I run up quickly, immediately recognized, "Oh Ms. Possible, well it seems that Shego is inside of this... this inferno, but she doesn't seem to be hurt, that is until the entire structure falls on her." My mind shifts back to the tower falling over her, the terror I felt, the anger I felt at myself, "Let me see if I can..." Just as I speak I hear the wood splinter, but the structure doesn't move just yet, "Ma'am the entire thing is engulfed, there is no way you can go in there without risking your life." The officer seems to be firm in his words but I shake my head, "Just let me see if I can get to her, I'm going to need a mask." They look at me incredulously and point to the fire truck, "Please don't hurt yourself over this... this villain." He nearly spits, Ron setting him with a glare, "Villain or not she is someone in need of help, she is sitting in the middle of a burning building!" He waves his hands around, reaching for a mask, but my hand stops him, "I've got this one Ron, she wouldn't let anything happen to me." He looks like he's going to argue but my words stop him, "Alright, be careful though, would you?" I nod and pull the mask over my face, moving towards the door, "Shego!" I yell as loud as I can, "Shego let me in!" I don't know what she did, but the second she heard my voice the heat from the flames dies off, turning it into this quiet, eery, vision, but it's cool to the touch, I think. My hand reaches out and I swipe my fingers swiftly through the flames, but they do not hurt, they do not burn, "Who knew she had this kind of control?" I look to the side and Ron has his hand sitting in the flames fingers spread and palm facing himself, looking at me incredulously, "Be right back." I say quietly as I enter the green void, the entirety of the entrance laid out before me as I move inside, intense focus on everything around me I breathe slow to steady my racing heart. Pushing the door open I immediately see her, shackled to the floor, but seemingly unperturbed by this, "I knew you would come save me." I hear her say, running to her I would reach down and press my fingers to the cuffs, "Who... who did this, Shego?" I feel the hatred for them already bubbling to the surface, the feeling making me sick to my stomach, "Who would try to burn you alive?" She shakes her head slowly, eyes finally opening to look right at me, and I almost wish she hadn't, her anger making me shrink back "He was going to starve me, I burned the place down to get some help, there is a scramble pad but I don't know where it is or I would have fried it already and been on my way." My fingers trace up her arm and slowly touch her neck, I swear I hear her purr, but she shakes her head, "I have at least a thousand pounds of solid metal strapped to each of these shackles, I need something to cut them off before this house falls on me." I nod and rapidly run outside, explain the situation to Wade, and he is quick to send in the best cutter he can offer. Starting to take it back in I feel the heat return, "Shego!" I yell, but the heat doesn't go, another creak of the cabin and my heart jumps in my throat, "You can't come in here! It's going to collapse!" I try to think quickly, my words coming loud and quick, "If you let me in I will give you..." I stop, looking around, and sure enough everyone is looking at me, "Uh... you remember that thing you gave me when we were in virtual reality? Well I will..." I pause knowing the way I phrase it will be everything, "I will give you a gift in return!" I still feel the heat, and for a moment I think she isn't going to let me in, but after another moment the flames cool, and I rush in. I slide on my knees to where she is, swiftly lifting her hand to the optimum position to begin cutting. I hear the cabin creak and groan around me, "Are you making it so the flames won't go out?" I ask over the roar of the saw, she merely nods, "You have to make it stop, this place is going to fall and crush you, and I just can't..." Before I can finish, the shackle thunks to the ground loudly, her wrist bending and fingers flexing slowly, "As you wish, Princess." She takes a deep breath and it gets a bit warmer, but I can see the flames starting to be extinguished by the water outside. As I start with the other shackle she looks me over, a smile starting to form on her face before I hear something I didn't expect, "KP! The house is tilting! Hurry!" She doesn't even flinch, the sweat droplets spilling down my back, "Listen Shego, I don't want you putting yourself in harms way anymore, I couldn't... I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." I say just barely over the saw, and I see her smile grow further, "I didn't put myself in harms way, he forced my hand, I just needed a way to get out, this was all I could think of." She shrugs gently and the other shackle falls, we both stand, running to the entrance as the sturdy structure groans and finally falls to the side, both of us safely outside. Guns now pointing at her she lifts her hands, smile gone as they snap cuffs onto her wrists and begin to lead her to the patrol car. She doesn't struggle, and it pulls at my heart strings, "W-wait, this isn't really fair, she was trapped in there and she is going to jail for it?" She shoots me a longing glance but it's hidden before anyone else can so much as breathe, "I'm going to interrogate her as to who did, and I will deliver her to the prison if necessary, but as of right now she is the victim, not the criminal." The guns slowly lower and their hold loosens, except for the largest man who grips her arm tighter and offers her up to me, "Alright Ms. Possible, we will leave her in your custody, please see to it she makes it to the prison in one piece." He grins, thinking I have malice towards this woman, unfortunately for him it's quite the opposite.

AN: I am quite enjoying the way this is going, let me know what you think? I feel it's a little off the rails right now, but you know they had to have that talk, and now i have to press Shego and Kim a little more...

Always! Speedy


	8. Chapter 8

When the flames finally die down, Ron takes the motorcycle and leads the emergency vehicles back to town. I turn my attention to Shego who leans against a nearby car, one Wade thankfully provided for us to leave in. When I approach she doesn't move from her slumped position, eyes closed and her black tresses nearly hiding her face as they hang downward. Her wrists rest on the hood, cuffs so tight they are marking her skin, my brows press together. I reach up and her eyes fly open, alert and tense she pushes from the car, nearly staggering, "Sorry..." She whispers hoarsely, "That took a lot out of me." Reaching out her eyes are swift to follow my hand, but she doesn't flinch away from me, "How long were you in there?" I ask gently as my fingers brush along her cheek, a shrug is all I get in return, "The smoke and flames don't bother me, but using the plasma for such a period of time to get the fire bigger so someone would notice was a lot of work." She tries for a smirk but it doesn't last as her eyes flutter shut, leaning into my hand as it gently caresses her skin. The moment is vulnerable, moreso that even I meant it to be, and I find myself moving closer, wanting there to be no space between us. The stench of burnt wood and heated metal fills my nostrils, making me stop in my tracks and it pulls me from my peaceful state. My hand lowers slowly, grabbing her waist and leading her to the passengers side of the car. Opening the door I would remove one cuff to release her arms as she gets inside, and I would move on over to the drivers side. Resting my head back against the seat I would look over and feel a smile pulling to my lips. In those precious moments I had taken to walk around to my side she had fallen asleep, head resting back against the seat like mine, body upright but relaxed in a way I can't explain, "Oh Shego, what am I going to do with you." I sigh and start the car, slowly moving to the road as my mind comes up with a plan.

Pulling up to the beach house I grab a few things from the well equipped vehicle, particularly bandages and anything I feel I might need to take care of her, and myself. Packing them away in my duffel bag I look at the text my mom just sent me, smiling, -Be careful, Kimmie Cub, if what you say about this woman is true I'm sure you won't have to be, but still, better to be safe than sorry.- Of course I told my mom, she would love me no matter what, no matter who, no matter anything, and she told me I should go for it if I feel I could see a future with her. With this thought at the front of my mind I would reach to open the passengers side door, Shego starting and near jumping at me. I hold my hand up and it presses against her chest, just above her right breast, "Hey, it's just me, we are here." I jerk my thumb back towards the house, she squints at it, then looks around, her eyes widening as she takes in the ocean breeze, sounds of the waves crashing onto the sand not to far off, "I needed a break, and you needed a safe place to tell me what is going on, you still haven't mentioned who did this to you." All I recieve is a grunt in response, I'll take it, slipping my arm into hers I would guide her up the steps and inside, warmth and a freshly cleaned smell taken in by my nose. "I'll give you the tour in the morning." I breathe, guiding her exhausted body through the large living area and through a hallway to her room. Opening the door I release her and go in first to make sure everything is cleaned up like I requested, "What is this place?" I hear behind me. Turning with a smile I tilt my head, "It's my little safe house, I requested GJ build it for me when missions get far to overwhelming and I need a break, this is the first time I've used it though." She nods, eyes scanning for any listening devices or cameras I'm sure, "They've been banned from putting any of that stuff on any safe house, if you were to find something the consequences would be more than they could handle, it would leave them in ruins." I state softly, her eyes still looking, "Come on Shego, just rest, we can talk more in the morning." She merely nods, pulling the covers back and sitting heavily on the soft mattress, "Thanks, for today, for everything really." Her words are heartfelt, she leans down to unzip her boots, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Princess." I smile at this, and on my way out the door I reply, "Goodnight, Shego."

What is it... what is it that wakes me from such a deep slumber. I keep my eyes closed, but I can feel a presence, I can hear their breathing, it's slow, unalarmed as if they are supposed to be here. I feel a hand so close to my face, does it dare touch me? It does, pushing my hair back from my face where I let it stay after I rolled over. Like lightning my hand grasps the intruding figure, holding tight to their wrist, "It's just me, I didn't mean to wake you." Is said into the dark, I smile knowing she won't be ready for my next move. Pulling her wrist I use my other arm to grasp her waist and guide her onto the bed next to me. She doesn't hesitate, or push away, instead she lays close, resting with my arm under her neck and her head on my shoulder, "What are you doing here in the dead of night?" I whisper, keeping it soft, knowing why, but asking anyway. Her arm wraps around my toned stomach, fingers dancing outside the clothing along my side, "I couldn't sleep, I keep picturing you in that cabin again, I know you're not helpless or anything like that, but it... it was still another way you could have... left me." I sense the shift in mood, her face getting closer to mine as she nuzzles into my neck, "I'm right here, I won't be going anywhere, and I won't leave unless you wish me to." I try to comfort her, my fingers sliding up and down her back, which is now covered in a cotton t-shirt. I can feel every curve, I indulge and run my hand from her waist all the way up to her shoulder blade and back again, selfishly letting the moment last longer than necessary, "You worry to much, Pumpkin, I wouldn't put myself in true harms way purposefully, I knew you would come, I knew you would be my little hero." This draws a light giggle, her hand whapping my side, "You know it." She whispers, relaxing further as I continue to hold her, "Can I stay?" It's not a question I'm ready for, but I find myself nodding without thinking, "Of course." presses past my lips before I can stop it. With a grin she pulls back the covers and moves underneath them without disturbing our little cuddle session. I feel her lips press to my cheek and I can't help the smile that comes, "Yeah yeah, enough with your mush, get some rest, we have a lot to cover tomorrow." I can still feel her smile, even in the dark, but before long she is asleep against me, my hand still rhythmically sliding up and down her back as I try to find the heavy sleep I was in before it was interrupted.

My eyes open slowly, the sun glaring in through the window where the heavy curtains are cracked. I stretch along the bed, feeling a few tender muscles burn just a bit at the extension. Finding nobody next to me I figure it's time to get up, rolling to my side I smoosh my face into the cold side of the pillow. Mmmmm, that's the stuff. Sitting up my hand reaches around for my phone, looking to find a couple messages from my mom telling me that she would like to have a talk with Shego, and so would my father. They may be accepting, but that doesn't make them any less protective, speaking of the green goddess, I wonder where she went off to. Making my way out and towards the living room I'm bombarded by the smell of the heavens, fresh coffee. Straight to the kitchen I go, finding the glass doors wide open to the fresh air outside on the porch. Reaching for a coffee mug I would pour myself some, light on the coffee and heavy on the creamer, perfect. With my steaming mug in hand I go outside and find Shego isn't sitting on the porch, but she is out on the beach, walking slowly, enjoying the warm morning. I move off the porch and into the silky sands to follow, catching up without any issue. She looks me over and smiles, my pajamas obviously enough for her to pay attention, green t-shirt loose around my torso while my black shorts cut off above the knee. Instead of continuing when I arrive she comes close, wrapping her arm around my waist to pull me into her, "Good morning, beautiful." I blink once, then twice, and she giggles, letting me go as she turns to continue walking, "Shego we need to talk about what happened, I enjoy being close to you while we can actually have some time alone, and some time off, but I need to know what is going on, someone tried to starve you for goodness sake!" I try to act incensed but it is to no avail when she continues to smile, "Let's have a date night, tonight, you and me, I'll make dinner, I already saw everything in the pantry and fridge, you've got things to cook for days." My mind is telling me I should be pressing her more, but that smile is just so dang wonderful on her, I can't argue with her now, I find my lips speaking for me, "Yes, yes please, I get to pick the movie though." At this she sticks her tongue out, turning to continue her walk I dare to reach my hand out and grasp hers, fingers intertwined moments later. I really should get to the bottom of this, but I've got time, it can wait, I will be patient, for her.


	9. Chapter 9

The sizzle of skillets interrupts Kim's reading, a slight smell of smoke to accompany it. She was ordered out of the kitchen the moment Shego started pulling things out of the fridge, a small rumble to her stomach gives her grief but the second time she looks up from the book she would spy Shego coming from the kitchen with a small plate. "I figured you would be a little snacky." Placing two plates down on the coffee table in front of Kim she would smile, "So your starters are some brown sugar glazed, bacon wrapped smokies, not to fancy but amazing nonetheless. While over here I made you some beer battered coconut shrimp, and to wash it all down I made you a virgin sangria, if you don't like it I can go get you a soda though." She chuckles and turns tail, her white apron off-setting her black and green outfit. Reaching out I would try a little of each, the shrimp giving just enough crunch to be perfectly textured, and the smokies melting in my mouth. Taking a drink of the sangria I would giggle at the little fruits in the glass, oranges and limes cut into little stars, while the kiwi stays in circles. It's a wonderful combination, and I idly chew on one of the fruits, setting the book down. Getting up I go to peek in the kitchen, only to be shooed off a moment later, "Don't think I can't hear you coming, when you don't sneak around you actually have pretty loud steps." Giggling she would flip me around and guide me to the selection of movies that have been set up here. Pressing a kiss into my hair she would let go of my shoulders, turning back to get to her work. Reaching up I run my fingers along the titles, spying one I know she won't pay attention to I pull it half way out, starting an internal battle. If she doesn't pay attention to it will she pay attention to me, or will it just be awkward sitting? If I pick another one she pays attention to then I might not pay attention, then I wouldn't be able to calm myself enough to stay off of her. Running a hand through my hair I reminisce, we've known each other so long at this point, I wonder what she thinks about all this, actually having a date. With this thought I feel my nerves take hold, stomach twisting in knots as I look to the kitchen, I should have done my hair, I should have dressed better, this is Shego, and I like her so much. My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening again, the movie forgotten half way out. She smiles sweetly at me, two plates full of food set on the table again. A pitcher is brought out next before she ushers me back to my spot, and I sit without a fuss, letting her take the movie and put it in.

"Are you serious?" She groans when she finally look the cover over, "Beauty and the Beast?" She laughs softly, but puts it in regardless. Looking back to me she takes the apron off, tousling her hair a bit before she comes to sit next to me, not to close but not on the opposite side either. Pressing the button on the remote she would pick up my plate and offer it to me, a smile gracing her beautiful face. Taking it I would smile, licking my lips as I look down, "It's a whiskey glazed steak with some grilled potatoes, if you don't like the taste I also made some without the glaze." She clears her throat and looks down, but I shake my head, "You shouldn't second guess yourself so much, this all looks wonderful." I see her blush, and I press my knife into the steak, looking up just in time to see her watch me take the bite. It's tender, and the outside has a nice bite to it. Rolling it across my tonue I bite down a few more times before I swallow, "That is so good Shego..." Smiling she would dive into her own plate, letting me work through mine as we both focus on the movie. After a bit she would take the plates, not bothering to pause the movie while she puts them up. Coming back she would relax into the couch, the same space between us, well it's now or never, "Shego, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I ask softly, the woman crossing her legs and turning towards me, letting the movie become background noise. I mimic her movements, taking one last look at the movie as the magical creatures dance around the girl, "Monkey Fist..." She begins slowly, probably gauging my reaction, "His little pet Fukushima is the one who locked me up in that cabin." Tilting her head she would pause, letting me get a word in should I wish. I don't have anything just yet, questions immediately rising yes, however I want to give her time to finish, "He told me he could help me control my plasma, my power grows every single day, Monkey Fist has some sort of Jade Idols, and I was told by Fukushima that he had absorbed some sort of ability that would help me... what did I have to lose?" With a shrug she relaxes, so I take that as my turn, "So... how did he get you in those shackles? Why would he do that to you?" Shaking her head Shego would scoot a little closer, but not enough to touch me, "I rebelled, he threw a fit and i was about to leave, when I thought he was going to attack me he instead ducked under my defence and snapped it to my wrist. While I focused on melting it to pieces he snapped the other one on me and pretty much ran off." I would let myself scoot a little closer, enjoying the warmth that radiates from her, "So you can't control your plasma? Or is it something else..." I can't help the suspicion in my voice and she seems to shrink away from it, "I know how to control it, but it's just getting bigger and bigger, I don't know when it will stop, and now and then I have to release it or it gets to the point where it comes out when I don't want it to." She tries to explain, my mind wrapping around it slowly, "So it's like emotions, if you bottle them up for to long eventually they explode?" With her nod I would smile, the woman reaching out to grasp my hand, "I hope you know I would never hurt you with this, and I don't expect you to come to my defence, especially when I go to confront them both." Rolling her eyes she would chuckle, "What a mess they have made, and it's time for them to pay for that." I grip her hand, but now my face is one of seriousness, "Can we spend some time here first before running off on another mission? I am really enjoying all of this." Shego chuckles and turns to sit back against the couch, nodding slowly, "Of course we can, I am enjoying this time with you also." Instead of moving back to my spot I would lean forward and scoot up to her, letting my legs move off to the side as my body leans against hers. She would eye me slowly and bring her arm around my shoulders, letting me cuddle into her. Scooting up a little further I would kiss her cheek but she doesn't react, keeping her focus on the movie now. I let myself relax fully against her, shivering as I feel her fingers slide up and down my arm. The rest of the movie goes without consequence, her hand stopping a while after it started to rest against my skin. When the credits start rolling she would not move for a while, letting me take more of her time. Eventually though she does speak up, "Is this the part where I walk you home and then go to my bed?" I would nod and sit up, fixing my hair quickly as I watch her stand. She offers a hand down which I easily take, her smile I'm sure matches my own. She walks me to my room, still holding my hand even as we get to the front of the door, "I had a really nice time with you." She breathes, letting the cliche continue with a grin. I let her turn in front of me before I speak, holding onto both of her hands now, "I still owe you something..." I whisper as my eyes lock on hers, feeling the heated gaze deep in the depths of my body, "Don't do it because you owe me, do it because you want to..." She keeps with my tempo, and I can't stop myself from moving in, tilting my head as she leans down, our lips press together, for the first time without surprise. My body pushes against hers, fireworks sparking every piece of my body. My hands let go of hers leaving them free to roam each other as we please. Feeling her breathe through her nose I would gasp when I feel her hands roam down my back and down a little further. The tingling that is left wherever her hands are multiplies, her lips soft and careful with mine. Slowly she starts to pull back, but I follow quickly with a few extra kisses, smaller, less heated. She grins down at me, "Was that okay?" We are barely an inch apart, and I lean in to kiss her lips again, "It was unexpected, but I liked it..." Her eyes are lidded, but she lets her hands go back down, pressing me against her slowly, "I should probably go to bed..." She husks, my hands resting on her chest now as I shake my head, "Stay... " I whisper, pressing my lips to hers again, her light whimper taken as a yes.

Reaching back I push my door open, my other arm reaching around to hold her waist and pull her with me as we move into the room. She stops moving and reaches back to push the door closed, then lets me guide her over to the bed. I press forward when I feel her knees hit the back of the mattress, her hands still roaming my body as the fire within me grows more and more. She sits on the bed instead of falling back, her hands resting on my hips while I now look down at her, "I don't... really know what I'm doing..." I feel my cheeks turn red and her hand lifts from my body to cover the reddening skin, "We should probably wait anyway..." I can't help the relief that floods through my chest, but my hands come to rest on her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her gently. My legs move slowly, coming up to rest on each side of her as I straddle her lap. Her hands feel so good, I don't ever want them to stop touching me even if we did agree to wait. She runs them up my thighs and I press forward, slowly laying her down without breaking the kiss. My hands rest on each side of her head, my lips breaking from the soft caress to press slowly down her neck, I feel her chest move rapidly while her hands fumble around my pants. I know this is torture in it's purest form for her, both of us having needs but both knowing it's not time yet. Gripping my hips she would lift her own and rub firmly between my thighs, the sound that breaks against her neck causing her to freeze, "To much?" She asks softly, guiding my head up so she can look me over. The sight that I see there makes my heart melt, she has worry etched on every feature of her face, I can't help but lean down and take her lips in a kiss again and again, "I don't want it to be to much..." She relaxes again, hand gently caressing my face and tucking my hair back, "It's quite alright, how about we just sleep?" She offers, to which I shake my head, "Not without a goodnight kiss." I pout atop her then realize maybe I should move myself. I do, but I miss her hands on me, she must read my thoughts because the moment I lay down she is against me again, tucking her arm under my head, the other gliding up and down my side. Leaning in she would initiate the goodnight kiss, lovingly pressing her hand to the center of my back so I scoot even closer. It is broken a moment later, her head resting down against the mattress, "Goodnight Princess..." Her breath rushes out of her chest when she speaks, voice a little deeper than normal, I choose not to acknowledge it, knowing where it would lead, "Goodnight, Shego." One last kiss is given before we situate ourselves on the bed, getting under the covers and cuddling close. My body is against her front, her arms wrapped around me to keep me close. I run my nails up and down her arm until I feel her breathing finally even out, sleep taking me moments later.

AN: A little fluff break, I like breaks that are fluffy and not all angsty. Sorry I dropped the plot for a moment, but I will pick it back up next time!


	10. Chapter 10

The sun breaks over the horizon and it doesn't seem we have moved from where we left off, a small intake of consciousness brings a soft scent of vanilla and cinnammon. I relish in it, nuzzling gently into her hair as my hand carefully moves up and down her side so as not to wake her. Time to get down to business today, I can't keep pushing this time we have for I know I have used it greedily thus far. Scooting slowly out from under her I pull the covers up so there is no loss of warmth, hearing her dreamy objections regardless of how quick I am. Heading for the kitchen I would pull out supplies for breakfast, then rummage in the drawers for supplies to figure out a plan. Pulling my hair back I would write a few ideas down, trying my best to brainstorm with myself as I pull together some waffle mix and crush some berries to top it. Licking my lips I pull out some potatoes and turn on the stove, the waffle iron plugged in right next to it. Once I've got everything cooked and the coffee ready I move to the room, it's got to be almost ten at this point I figured Kimmie for an early riser. I figured wrong as I push the door open and find her cuddled deep in the blankets, my first instinct to leave her be. My second one is to rip the blankets right off of her, having siblings will do that to you, but instead I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, "Princess, breakfast is ready, hurry up before it gets cold." I see her smile, and watch as her eyes slowly open and focus on me, "Coffee?" She whispers, her voice still heavy from sleep, "Yes, coffee is ready, now come on." Turning on my heel I would head back, making myself a plate and sitting before I see her push through the door. Chuckling softly I tuck my hair behind my ear and pour some syrup across the waffles and bacon, avoiding the hashbrowns entirely. Digging in I look up to find her eyeing my list, coffee in hand, sipping lightly as her eyes scroll down it, "You intend on finding them and then destroying the idols? Or just finding and destroying them? Wouldn't you prefer to destroy the idols and put them behind bars?" She looks up at me and I swallow the food in my mouth before speaking, "No, what they've done to me deserves such a vengeance, and I'm sure once he realizes I'm not there anymore he will go into hiding, Fukushima that is, I want to destroy the idols simply because I don't think someone named Monkey Fist deserves any sort of power." She doesn't even giggle at my attempt to joke, she makes her plate in silence and comes to sit right next to me, scooting the chair a bit closer than I'm accustom to, "So what if I say I don't want you to hurt them?" She tries, not looking at me as she already has her prediction of the answer. I tilt my head and look only from the sides of my eyes at her, quickly putting my gaze back my food as I take another bite. Thinking on it a minute I would sigh, "I would say I don't think that's very fair." I don't want to get angry, I don't feel angry yet, but I know it will come if this continues the way I think it will. She takes a moment, chewing her food and choosing her words, slowly letting them fall from her lips, "Why wouldn't that be fair? You know on the good side-..." I lift my head slowly but interrupt with a vigor, "I'm not on the good side." I see her bite her lip, her eyes closing for a moment, "I know... but you know if you were to be... even for a little while, it would make all of this much easier." Clearing my throat I would push my fork into a piece of bacon, letting the excess syrup drip from it, "And if I don't choose to be?" I dare ask, looking right at her only to find she is looking right at me, "Then I will have to stop you..." She breathes, my eyebrow shooting up as I analyze what she's said. My initial reaction is to banter with her, but I know this is more serious than that, so I take a deep breath and shake my head, "You wouldn't have to stop me, it's just one villain dealing with another, should you look the other way it wouldn't be anything different then the normal background scenes of the life that is Kim Possible." I don't think she took that well, it was in jest but she has tensed and that glare is making me shiver, "What is that supposed to mean?" She crosses her arms over her chest and now I know I'm in trouble, "It just means the villain life has never been candy coated, we all hate each other, and we all fight all the time, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." She growls low in her throat, "My life is NOT candy coated!" Way to hear only what you want to Pumpkin, "And you have no right to come in here and assume it is, you know nothing about me, Shego. You don't even want this to continue do you, calling yourself a villain like it shouldn't even bother me, I'm Kim Possible, fighter of villains is literally in the title, why is this so hard for you to understand?" I clear my throat again, brows furrowing together slowly, "I didn't realize it meant so much to you, had you told me I would have rectified the situation, but you don't speak of those things to me." I try to keep my cool, my head swimming in different directions, "Also you knew what you signed up for when you pursued me, for all I know you're just the curious innocent, why would I drop my career when I don't even know what you really want from me at this point?" This causes her mouth to drop open, her red headed temper getting the better of her quite quickly, "Signed up for? Well please let me know how to get out of that contract." She bites the words out, arms still crossed as she gets up and moves to her room, door slamming shut before I can get anything else out. With a heavy sigh I look down at my empty plate, "Suppose I'll be going it alone then." Is all I murmur as I get up and collect the dishes.

How could she?! Telling me my life is candy coated... maybe it wasn't in those words and maybe it wasn't directed in the way I took it but still! She should know better than to tease me like that, I don't take such things so lightly. My heart and my head struggle to find a compromise, on one hand I might be a little sensitive, on the other she might be a little insensitive. Shoving my face into my pillow I scream as loud as I can, letting the irritation sweep over me and out of my body. Perhaps I shouldn't have let her teasing get to me, she does it all the time and she doesn't ever mean it to hurt me, merely challenge me. Was she challenging me? No, she meant it as a joke and I took it the wrong way. I... took it the wrong way... My mind snaps into focus and I turn my face from the pillow, realizing I've been laying here for a good twenty minutes now while my thoughts rain down on me. I don't move, I don't want to, it's hard to admit you've done something you shouldn't have, but I am the one who didn't even communicate with her that it bothered me... but she's the one who pushed it! I sigh, letting my body relax into the blankets, sleep becoming my friend as the energy rush leaves my body.

When my eyes open again I no longer see the sunlight, body shooting straight up as I look around. Once I recognize there are no current threats I would let myself yawn and rub at my eyes. Looking around I see someone has drawn the curtains so the sunlight doesn't pour onto my face, the blankets were tucked up to my shoulders and I spy a note atop the nightstand next to the bed. Getting up I would snatch the note, moving to slide the curtains back, the clock says I've been asleep a couple of hours, perhaps Shego took a nap too and now we can talk. Pulling the paper apart I would read it slowly:

Princess,

This might come as a shock to you but I was only kidding about what I said at breakfast, I'm sorry if you took offence, I didn't mean for it to go that way. As far as letting you out of the contract you so willingly signed I henceforth will no longer claim you as mine, that was very short lived was it not? But perhaps a piece of advice for your next crusade: Communication is definitely key, without it there can hardly be an understanding between two lovers.

Always,

S

My mind implodes, dropping the paper I run out of the room and straight into the kitchen, the completely spotless kitchen. Breathing is getting harder as I sprint to her designated room, the door flying open as I shove through and find nothing, not a single spec of evidence that Shego was even here. Turning back I continue to run and check every single room the house has given me, before I burst through the back doors and am blinded by the sun. My hands go up to my eyes and I squint towards the beach, finding nothing once again. I feel my lips pull into a deep frown and my chest tightens even further, alas I'm not one to cry so instead I sprint to my room and yank on some of my mission clothes, calling Wade just as I get done pulling my hair back, "Sup, Kim, everything alright? Dr. Director said you were to be left alone for this week and I didn't know..." I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Wade, I'm alright I promise, I just wanted to figure things out with Shego, and be left alone while I did it." He nods firmly, a look of concern flashing across his face, "And the verdict?" He tentatively asks, to which my frown returns, "I chased her off, if you can believe that, but right now I need you to find Monkey Fist and Fukushima, if they are in different locations I need Fukushima first." Always the reliable one his hands are a blur across the keyboard, and only moments after that he has an answer for me, "His coordinates say he's at Mount Ontake in Japan, but Kim... if Shego is with you tell her to be very careful, for all they know it's an active site and one plasma ball in the wrong place can easily set it off again. I have a link to some footage of him at the base... here we go." Upon playing the video I would see Fukushima, looking over his shoulder, then getting this terrified glint in his eye, turning to sprint away. Only a second later do you see a green and black blur chasing after him, "So... I'm guessing she's not with you?" Wade says after the clip is over, to which Kim shakes her head, "Like I said I chased her off, got a little upset and said some things I shouldn't have." The boy nods sympathetically, "Well by the looks of it you've got all of half an hour to get there before he is totally obliterated." He grins at that, remembering the way he had treated Ron, "The jet is on it's way to you." He adds as an afterthought, "Thanks Wade, you rock." I smile and hang up, sliding the Kimmunicator into my pocket. It beeps after a bit, and I run outside with it in my hand, jumping up into the jet. Looking to the message as we take off my brows would press together, -The locations of Monkey Fist are with DNAmy's crew at her lair, but further tampering with security cameras says he is still trapped in the stone you guys left him in, does that help?- I would let my fingers message him back, -If he is then this is all Fukushima's doing, but why would he lie to Shego about helping her control her powers like that?- Wade doesn't have an answer, -I will look into it- is all that's returned. Pressing the object back into my pocket I would let my head rest back, eyes closing as I wait for the jet to take me to her.

He honestly thinks I'm still sitting in a cabin thousands of miles away... sitting there enjoying his meal on his own. I so am going to mess with him right now... but how can I do that. Carefully I lift my hand, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. My control has the desired effect, his bowl heating up to the point of boiling right in front of him. He panics and jumps back as the broth bubbles over almost into his lap. Yelling in Japanese he would take another step back and look around, unable to spy me under my cover of the stall next to his. He doesn't pay, throwing a hand up as he storms off, I'm quick to follow. I must be quiet enough for he doesn't bother to look around again, giving me the perfect opportunity. My hand lifts and ignites, throwing a plasma ball at an angle, letting it harmlessly move into the sky, but it's low enough he would be able to see it. I see him tense, turning slowly as he lips the words 'Oh shit' as he spies me yanking off my black cloak. The crowd around me gives pause, probably from the plasma ball, but it doesn't bother me. He is swift to turn around and run, I count slowly, "One... two... two and a half..." And like that I'm gone, sprinting towards him as he heads for the base of the mountain. I know his plan, I went to see Monkey Fist before so recklessly coming after him. Turns out the old man is still stuck in stone, DNAmy offering information on Fukushima coming to try and break him out, speaking about some sort of Jade Idols in the mountain that gave powers greater than the ones Kimmie destroyed, that seems so long ago. I slow only a little at the thought of her, my heart panging hard in my chest but not because of the current workout. She doesn't want this anymore then she does not have to have it, I will find my own way, but right now I have some revenge to serve, coldly, ah haha I'm funny. He knows I'm gaining ground as he looks back and shrieks, trying to get up the side of the mountain and into some sort of man made cavern, I say man made because the walls are no longer stone after entering, but metal. I'm nearly upon him after his stumbling into here and my plasma ignites, filling the entire tunnel with an eery green light. Grinning maliciously I would hook my foot in front of his, kicking both feet out from under him so he hits the ground and skids to a halt. My plasma gets brighter and brighter, his voice echoing in the now silent space, "Don't kill me please! I didn't know what else to do!" I growl at this, one hand going out but still steaming as I reach down and pick him up by the collar of his shirt, "Lying was your first mistake, if you wanted your stupid idols all you had to do was ask, but now that you've sufficiently pissed me off you won't get them, and you just might die." His eyes widen and he tries to fight me, it's a comical effort as he can't even touch my hands without getting burnt. Lifting him up I would simply shove forward letting him crumple against the wall, and sink to the ground. It's easy to defeat those taken by surprise, but I don't leave him there. Grabbing him up and hoisting him over my shoulder I would take off to the end of the tunnel, which is lit by torches as the metal has finally stopped and it goes back to the hard dirt of the mountain. Letting him fall to the floor I run my fingers along the wall, a large stone centered inside of it. Reading the text carved into it I would tilt my head, "Only those already possessing the power of the stars may open the crypt to powers beyond." Setting my hand against it I would flare my plasma slowly, the words lighting up underneath my touch. When the border surrounding the plate is filled with my light it would jerk back, pressing itself in before a larger portion pulls apart to reveal a large room. Reaching down I grasp Fukushima's arm, dragging him inside slowly. Reaching back I would pull out some zip ties, putting his wrists behind his back and his ankles together without incident. Pressing forward I would flare my plasma to light the room, in turn about fifteen feet in front of me, four Jade Idols light up with me. My lips press into a frown, my predicament all to obvious, do I take the idols power, risk the unknown. I was never one to shy away from risk or challenge, but regardless of what has happened up to now I don't want to stop trying just yet. Lifting my hands I would stare at them, a harsh cough turning my attention to Fukushima. He looks up and gapes at the room, trying to roll around as he screams, "The power is mine! Don't you touch those with your worthless hands!" I would grin, my choice made for me, I see the horror on his face as my plasma builds in my hands, bigger and bigger, until it's to bright to even look at. Sending it careening towards the idols I grin, "Nooooo!" He cries out, the idols broken and flickering on the floor. Walking up I make sure to gather them together and put them on the floor next to him, grabbing a wire and stringing him up by his ankles from the ceiling, lifting him far out of reach. Turning to the exit I would sprint all the way to the end, calling for my jet and taking off quickly so I don't run into who I know is coming.

Following the path from the camera I would sprint towards the mountain, I swear I see someone coming out of a cavern, but just like that they are gone. This only drives me to go faster, and once I make it there I'm quite out of breath. Looking into the dark cavern I would hesitate, this feels like a trap, but if someone was just leaving then perhaps it's safer than I originally think, "You stupid woman! I can't believe you did this!" Fukushima's voice echoes out of the dark and I silently thank the sky that she didn't kill him. Taking a flashlight I would walk inside, coming to a large opening made of dirt and entering slowly, "Who is there?" the man in question is wriggling in his binds but getting nowhere, "Kim Possible! Get me down now! I need to fix those idols!" Jutting his head towards the ground I would spy a pile of dust pretty much, tilting my head, "She destroyed them! That bitch destroyed them!" I shake my head and move back to the tunnel, calling GJ and giving them the coordinates to clean up and take him to jail, "So you didn't kill him after all... now where did you go..." I pull my Kimmunicator out, "Wade do you have any hits on Shego? She took off before I could get to her, she literally pulled a good guy move and destroyed the bad idols and caught the bad guy WITHOUT hurting him to badly." Wade's eyes widened, "Perhaps you're effecting her more than you think, Kim." He chuckles when I stick my tongue out at him, fingers flying as usual, "Seems the only thing she has said anywhere is on Drakkens EvilBook, she said she was going on vacation, to which he started yelling at her that he hasn't seen her in days and she had better come visit before she goes, there is no response after that." He looks to the screen and shrugs, "You could try his new lair real quick if you want, I can send the coordinates and you can be there in a little while." I nod firmly and smile, "Thanks Wade, you've been a real lifesaver lately." He mocks a salute and hangs up, my legs carrying me to the jet as I chase her around the world.


	11. Chapter 11

I barely let the jet land and I'm sprinting out of the bay door before it even has the chance to lower all the way. Running right past Shego's jet I would hardly even spare it a glance, it's presence is, however, a little relieving. I tear past the henchmen and shoot my grappling gun into the ceiling, letting it pull me up through the air. Curling my legs I would barrel right through the glass of Drakken's 'office', you would think he would try different blueprints. The alarms blare and I can hardly hear the blue man yelling, arms frantically waving around but he doesn't seem to be scolding me, in fact, it doesn't seem he is scolding anyone. The door slams shut and I run straight past him, his confusing all to obvious, "Kim Possible?! What are you-Hey!" He shouts after me as I barrel past him and straight into the door, it gives easily and blows back from the hinges. Looking to the left I would sprint after the shadow of her, my frantic state making me feel like I'm flying. Turning the corner I shove through one more door and it seems I'm right back where I started, but it does not stop me, my grappling gun out and shooting to grab the inside of Shego's jet as it tries to take off. Pressing a button it reels me in, I hang on tight as she takes off, the wire pulling me in rapidly but I have to lift my legs and drop in to avoid the door. Landing on the ground I belt the gun and stand, brushing myself off. It is here that I finally give pause, letting her take off fully and get us away from prying eyes, and also to let her think she's gotten away. Moving into the jet slowly I would smile at the interior, predictably black and green leather seats surround a table on one side, a wide window just beside that showing Middleton getting further away. Towards the door to the cockpit I would spy more seats, these ones more plush and comfortable looking, sitting next to a large and stuffed full bookshelf. On the opposite side of that is a bed, my hand slides over the soft black blanket that covers the queen sized mattress. Standing at the door I would set my hand against it, my courage almost instantly leaving me. I look to the ground, but before anything else can happen the door swings open, the woman who so easily takes my confidence just as startled as I am. My mouth opens, but nothing comes out, her face offering a hint of pain before it's masked immediately, "How did you get here?" She growls, her hands clenching while her shoulders stiffen. I still can't manage any words, my breath caught in my chest as I try to push out anything, "Get out." She states, pointing to the parachutes hanging by the emergency exit, "Not until we talk, you were the one who said communication is key, so come in here and we can communicate..." I try, her rigid form not even bothering to unwind even a little bit, "You've already said enough, Kim, and I've let you go, so go and be free, or whatever it is you actually wanted." She waves her hand out, turning to move back into the cockpit, attempting to shut the door in my face. I know I've got to press my advantage, she wouldn't turn away unless my presence was getting to her, "Come on Shego..." I press my foot in the door, it pops back open as it reveals she is simply moving away from me, plopping down in the pilot's seat, "...I know things got heated, does it help to say I didn't mean it?" She shakes her head, and when I sit in the co-pilot's seat she immediately rises, moving back towards the door, attempting to run away from me. I follow her back and she moves all the way to the cargo area, hand on the bay door button with her back to me, "Kim-..." I interrupt without hesitation, swiftly moving up behind her, "It's Princess, to you." She hesitates, looking to the ground, "P-princess... I can't do this with you, it was so easy for you to sever whatever this is, and I can't deal with being jerked back and forth. I've liked you for... far to long, and for you to be able to simply let it go without a second thought-" My hand lifts to rest on her shoulder, stopping her words as she turns to look at me and back away from me, "I didn't think you would leave, I thought after I woke up we could talk it over, find a middle ground... but you were gone." I feel my lips pull into a deep frown, her own having been that way for a while. Her hands continue to clench into fists, releasing moments later only to squeeze together again, knuckles cracking. My heart feels like it's going to fall from my chest, my arms crossing to keep it together, both of us now on the defensive. "This is going to get us nowhere, come and sit with me..." I try to offer the slight reprieve, "Where are you going anyway?" She jumps at my words, running to the cockpit again to change the coordinates. I'm behind her a second later trying to see over her shoulder, but she blocks my view, "We are going back and you are getting off my jet." She murmurs, turning around and again jumping when she realizes how close I am. Trying to shift beside me I would purposefully stay in her way, letting her try to avoid touching me for a moment before her hand finally reaches out. Her fingers rest on my hip, gently guiding me, turning me around, and leading me back to where we were, "So stubborn..." She breathes, but I can hear her smile in those words. I quickly choose to sit myself down on the bed, lifting my leg to tuck under the other and relax against the blankets. I pat the spot next to me and she shakes her head slowly, leaning up against the post, her eyes trained on me now, "It's to late, Kimmie, I'm taking you home and you're getting out whether we talk or not." I pat the spot again, "Why did you leave me there?" I ask softly, letting her clear her throat as I patiently wait for an answer, "You said you didn't want this, I figured it was the only logical way to give you what you needed, and sitting there waiting for you to change your mind isn't exactly what I'm built for." I tilt my head, brow quirking up in confusion, she sighs softly, "I don't just sit around as you very well know, so when you say things like that you want to get out of our relationship, or whatever that was, it's my first response to get away from it, from you. When you walk away without any resolution then I assume you're serious and don't want to be bothered with it any longer, only making it easier to leave." She shrugs, her eyes moving to the window above the headboard. I take a deep breath, my eyebrows raising a bit, "Well I don't usually walk away like that, even with my hot temper I would prefer to get things settled. It's so different with you, I don't want to screw it up, so I thought it would be better to walk away than to say anything else... anything else that I didn't mean." I risk scooting closer, and when she doesn't move I reach up and run my fingers down her arm. This gets little reaction, but I can see the stiffness in her body lessen. She scoots away from the post and sits down next to me, both legs hanging over the edge. The jet angles slowly and then I feel it rest down, coming to a halt in Drakkens hangar.

"We're here." I whisper, her eyes taking on a saddness I hate to see. She doesn't move a muscle, even when I stand, her lips trying to press words out almost quicker than I can understand, "Why didn't you hurt him, like you planned?" I quick my brow, looking down at her, "Because even if you decided to terminate whatever this was, I still heard you, I still respect your words and your requests." I let my shoulders shrug, "You've got quite the hold on me." I add as an afterthought, her hand comes up to brush down my arm again, I don't think she knows the effect it has on me. I move slowly towards the back of the jet, trying to get away from her scent. It reminds me of last night, holding her in my arms, nuzzling into her hair, it's arousing to say the very least. Feeling heat crawl up to my cheeks I wouldn't hear her run up to me, her fingers lace with mine, effectively stopping me in my tracks, "Shego... please don't make me leave... we are talking about it, we are working it out..." She breathes against my ear, goosebumps erupting on my skin, a shiver shooting down my spine. I shake my head, trying to clear it mostly, and turn to see her better. I'm unable to bring myself to pull my hand from hers, so I let them stay together. Looking into her bright green eyes I would shake my head, "I've had enough of this cat and mouse game, I don't want to play anymore, do you realize it's been years?" I ask, trying to find some finality in this whole situation, "It's always you chasing me, me chasing you, never getting to actually spend any time together. When I finally do get some time with you it doesn't even last long enough for either of us to figure out what this really is... and then it's to much for you that I am indeed a villain, maybe not a very good one right now, but I am one, and that's going to take time if you really want me to change it... patience you don't seem to have." I keep the eye contact until that last statement, when she finally looks away. It pains me beyond belief when she does, knowing the words I say are true, proven before my very eyes. I pause to let her speak, because I see the gears turn for the perfect thing to say so I don't go, so I don't disappear. Her eyes come back to mine, searching for an answer I cannot force her to give. Her mouth opens then closes again, the silence deafening, so instead of thinking rationally, I let my anger take control, "Why do we torture ourselves like this? Why would we do this to ourselves? I have to hide it every time I kiss you, I have to worry about who might see us, looking over my shoulder every time we even get close, and I hate it Kim..." I can feel my body tensing up, my hand pulling from hers as I lift it to wipe away what could offer vulnerability, "...I hate feeling like the best thing that has ever happened to me... is a bad thing." I turn towards the launch bay doors and crush the button beneath my fist, the door almost falling to the floor, "Go, I will contact you when I'm ready to talk to you, but right now, the silence speaks for itself." For the first time since I've known this woman, she does as told, moving out of my jet and into Drakken's hangar. I press a few more buttons on the control panel and begin to take off, the red head turns to look at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mouth moves but I can't hear her, my eyes looking to the floor as I turn and move back inside, punching in the coordinates to the only place left that no one can find me.


	12. Chapter 12

Breathing deeply I would cross my legs, setting my hands palm down on my knees. The waves crash down in front of me, just out of reach, the hot sand welcomed against my legs as I focus on my meditation. My slick black hair is pulled back in a ponytail today, nearly bare skin soaking up the sun as I have for the past month. Smiling up at the blue sky I would allow my posture to relax, hands lowering to draw in the soft sand, and it just so happens to draw the letter 'K'... Bah! Pushing my feet out and into the offending letter I would look across the ocean at nothing, laying back with a sigh. Every single day for exactly a month I've been out here, and at least three times a week Drakken calls trying to figure out where I'm at, my location scrambled to everyone as I know better as to why he's calling. Two of those facetime calls I saw a certain redhead in the reflection, though it doesn't seem they are fighting... so maybe they are working together to figure out where I'm at. Fat chance at that, little do they know I've been more than careful with the planning of this island, I chose a precise location and hid it away inside of a larger island, THEN I hid the entirety of it with a mixture of scramble pads, and a forcefield mechanism I created myself... I'm quite proud of me. Looking down at my nails I would observe that one has broken, pouting I press upwards and move into the water, wading out until I see the sand turn into large rocks. Pulling my scuba mask on I would let my body submerge, floating carelessly at first, then I press further down to eye underneath the grime covered objects all around me, swimming to where I cannot touch any longer without having to work. Carefully I watch, letting my air bubbles out slowly so as not to alarm anything that might be watching. There, just beneath a far rock, I see the lobster move, and I'm ready. Swimming slowly so he does not cower away I would pull my thick gloves out of the waistband of my bottoms. Stretching them on I would gracefully glide up to the surface and pop my head up for a few short breaths, then a deep one, diving back down right where I see him coming out to investigate. Hands out to the sides I would come in close, carefully distracting the animal with one hand while the other swoops in to snatch him out of his hiding place.

How stupid can I be, letting her go like that... I knew she was going to be gone a while but this? This is far too long, I can't get her out of my head, every day I think about what she said... that I'm the best thing that's happened to her, but she has to act like I'm something to hide. She's right you know, it's not fair, to me and definitely not to her. I've had this conversation a thousand times with Ron, and it was to prepare myself for having the inevitable conversation with my parents. The day I finally gathered up the courage and sat them down, they were completely accepting, I don't even know what I was afraid of. Even when I told them exactly who I was after they still continued to love and accept it, maybe this whole thing isn't as bad as I thought, now to find Shego and tell her... that's a whole other story. Sighing as I press into the lair Drakken actually greets me with a wave, his somber mood matching my own as I come up to see if he's made any progress, "She hasn't been anywhere, I've tried tracking her cards, her accounts, everything, no money has been spent." He already knows why I'm here, no need to beat around the bush, "Any leads as far as the cell phone she lets us call her on?" He shakes his head, mine bowing a little deeper, "Wherever she is, she has quite the setup to make sure nobody can find her." When he looks at me, it's with sympathy, my former nemesis having pity on my predicament, and honestly finding himself in the same boat. Turns out he let Shego control almost everything, while she found no interest in his 'weapons' she controlled most everything else, kept everything organized. When she left his reign fell apart, and when he called to see if we could find common ground in wanting to find her, I readily agreed to a temporary truce, "All I can tell you is she's on a beach... that's literally it, she knew better than to let us see wherever she is staying, and she knew better than to give anything away." With a nod I turn to go, his blue hand catching mine, "We will find her, and you will be able to tell her how you feel." Clearing my throat I nod, having spilled to him the third time we got together to try and find her, he was curious why I cared so much, and I guess she kept him out of the loop. I understand now, but his surprise when I told him spoke mountains, he wasn't hurt, he understood, but he did question how he didn't see it sooner... many times. After that conversation everything flowed a little better, I came back time and time again to watch her on a screen, wishing I could take the number from him and call her myself, find her myself, but I knew better than to push her like that. So here I am, walking from a villains lair, the only link I have to the woman I miss so dearly...

'THUNK!' The knife slices through the lobster tails easily, only two, of course, no need to get greedy. The steamy pot of pasta next to me adds a dramatic flair to my actions, pushing the fork in to twist the meat out. The knife comes again to slice easily through the tender meat, and into the skillet it goes! My thoughts are on cooking alone, that is until I get another call, "What's up, doc?" I grin at his unamused expression, his eyes searching, different this time, "You're in a house for once?" I nod slowly, eyebrow quirking, "You thought I would just live on the beach?" He rolls his eyes, my grin only growing, "What do you need, Drak, it's not every day that I get to annoy you twice." With a sigh he begins carefully, "Kim Possible just left, Shego, she's very worried about you, and dare I say she misses you." I remain stoic, letting him continue, "I know you already knew she was here, otherwise half the calls you wouldn't even bother answering, I'm not that vapid." Brows furrowing he takes on a more serious tone, "You know she told her parents, Ron, and me about you two?" I splutter my wine, setting the briefly held glass back down as I search for signs of a lie, "Why would she do that, we aren't seeing each other anymore..." The sadness I'd been happily avoiding hits me like a wave, smashing, surrounding, drowning, and I need air. Pressing through the door I would gulp the fresh breath slowly, salty comfort I've come to know calming me, "Shego..." I look down at my phone sympathy in his eyes, "Let her come see you, normally I wouldn't ask such a thing, but you're both hurting and you don't have to be." I blink the sudden stinging in my eyes away, hands holding tight to the rail of my porch, "Drak... I can't... I can't keep doing this back and forth thing with her, she has to let me go... I have to let her go..." He shakes his head, frown getting deeper, "She is trying to fix this, she isn't like the idiots you've been with before, she actually wants to make this work, and she is willing to chase you around the world to do it." The words hit me like a freight train, all of these emotions only causing me to shut down, "Just... send me your coordinates, I will make sure they get into the only set of hands you want them in, and no I will not interrupt anything by making a grand entrance..." He offers a small smile at this, "But... what if it doesn't work out... she's already shown her true colors when it comes to assuming." I try to be hard-headed, but he won't let me, "Come now, she may be hard-headed, but she is your uh... what do you call her? Your princess?" He actually has the balls to smirk, and I am half a second away from ripping him a new one before he speaks, softer this time, "You two can make this work, you just need to give it time, and patience." Glaring at the phone I would nod slowly, his full-blown smile annoying and pleasing me at the same time. Gasping I shoot into the house, tossing the meal quickly in the skillet so it doesn't burn, "Distracting me like that, almost lost my food, does he want me to starve?" Looking down at the offending object I sigh heavily, typing in my location and hesitating only a second before I press the send button.

Pressing against the window of the private, auto-piloted jet I find myself getting butterflies in my stomach, "It's just Shego..." I try to comfort myself, to no avail. A tablet pops out of the floor and lifts to offer up a menu, and while I can't stop thinking about how delicious all the foods would be, I also can't get my stomach to settle down enough to trust any of it. I wasn't given any instruction on how to dress, or where I was going, Drakken just called and said if I want to see her I need to get on the jet. So here I am, a small packed bag... just in case... and I've dressed nice, a purple low cut dress with no sleeves, tight around the top and flowing around the bottom. I hope she will like it, I shouldn't hope such things until I'm for sure of our future, but I can't help it anymore. Pressing the drink menu I would order a soda, the item popping up almost immediately from the floor. These villains spare no expense to have a little extra luxury, I think I will take advantage of it. Grabbing the tablet I start scrolling through the options, ordering some chips and guacamole, then moving to the entrees I would snack while I scrolled through. Before I could even decide on what to fill my stomach with the jet would ding on the seatbelt sign, descending slowly. Looking out the window I would frown as I look straight down to the water, no land in sight. The jet shakes and rattles a bit, but no alarms go off so I try to relax my death grip on the tablet, looking back down an island would have appeared out of nowhere. Pressing into the seat I smooth out my dress and eat a few more chips as I wait. When it finally lands and stops, the green light pops on, allowing me out of my seatbelt. Ever so slowly I would stand, taking a look out the window and straight at a huge house, mansion huge... like I said... luxurious. The runway looks deserted but the door opens regardless, letting me out and onto the ground not far from the house at all. With a deep breath, I walk up to the double doors, letting my pack rest on one shoulder as I lift my hand to knock my knuckles against the wood. The door swings open and there she stands, the woman I've so longed to be close to again. She doesn't smile, looking me over slowly, "I see Drakken got my message..." She breathes almost as though she's been holding it, pushing it out slowly as her hand waves out to let me in, "Come on, let me show you around so we can get that part over with..." The blush her roving eyes caused holds tightly to my cheeks, and when I step in the mansion I feel small in it's embrace. She points by the door, "You can leave that there, I don't know if there will be any sleepovers yet or if I'm just allowing this so you two stop calling me." There isn't a hint of annoyance in her voice, maybe a bit of teasing, which I'm relieved to hear. She guides me through the downstairs, a large dining room off to the right of the door, a large table centering what looks to be a chandelier, but not quite so extravagant...


End file.
